1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a complex recording apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a complex recording apparatus which has both of an analog copy machine function and a digital facsimile machine function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional such a kind of complex recording apparatus, in general, a facsimile original reading portion is provided on a side surface of an apparatus body or on a platen cover which holds an original for an analog copy. Therefore, in the prior art, there was a problem that an apparatus becomes large, and thus, it is impossible to make the apparatus compact and lightweight.